


when you turn around, i lose vision

by sincerelyschuy (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/F, Smut, angsty smut, french so its less uncomfy, this is really gay and the title is from a pink guy song, wlw angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sincerelyschuy
Summary: when you turn around i lose vision // marlizadesc: say no to this, but alexander is eliza, and there’s no money involved. very little plot.warnings: mentions of abuse, smutgenre: smut





	when you turn around, i lose vision

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants to translate the french, i used google translate so it won't be good but it's better than writing actual dialogue in smut, ya feel me? also im a minor so dont interact if ur uncomfy w that!! fun fact this was written to fall out boy

10 p.m. Eliza is home alone, her children are with Auntie Angelica for the night and Alexander had to stay at Laurens’ house. She hears a knock on the door and walks downstairs, curious as to who would be here at this hour.

She opens the door slowly to see a distraught-looking woman, maybe two, three years younger than Eliza, with messy, curly brown hair, dark chocolate-brown eyes like Eliza’s, and striking red lips that matched her, admittedly ragged, yet well-fitting and flattering dress.

“Oh, someone, finally,” she sighs, looking into Eliza’s eyes. “I’m sorry to bother you at this hour but I need a place to stay; my husband finally snapped a-and,”

“Come in, what’s your name? Call me Eliza,” Eliza puts her arm around the girl and walks her inside. The fabric of her dress and her skin are both cold as the night outside. Eliza feels terrible.

“M-Maria. I’m sorry to bother you, thank you so much…” the younger woman shivers as she speaks.

“It’s no big deal, I’m alone for the weekend anyways. God, you’re so cold, let me bring you some things, I’ll get you food and tea and hot washcloths, here.” Eliza hands Maria a blanket. “Slip out of that dress, it’s soaked from the rain. You won’t have any luck warming up in it, I’ll get you something else if need be.”

Maria removes her crimson dress, hoops, corset, and white shift, leaving herself completely bare, and covers herself with the soft blanket just as Eliza returns holding a linen shift dress, sheer white and flowy. Maria slips into the shift, it barely reaches mid-thigh, but it’s dry and warm.

“Is that better, Maria?” Eliza asks sweetly. “I’ll get the rest now, just wait there okay?” She kisses Maria’s hand and walks into the kitchen. Maria sits on the floor and blushes, the blanket over her shoulders. She’s warming up plenty fine when Eliza appears at the doorway, her dress untied, holding a tray of tea, hot food, and a large porcelain pot, holding the hot washcloths.

“Oh, thank you so much Eliza, I can’t thank you enough!” Maria exclaims, reaching out to the older girl. Eliza places the tray next to Maria on the ground and sits down next to her.

“How do you like your tea, love?” Eliza inquires, holding milk and sugar.

“Oh, uhm, two sugars and a little milk, thank you,” Maria replies, flustered. Eliza eyes Maria, pours the milk and adds the sugar. Her cheeks turn a rosy pink as she thinks, and hands Maria her tea.

…I felt this the first time I saw Alexander… She’s beautiful. Gorgeous even. I just want to… make her feel loved. Eliza saw Maria take a sip of tea and then bite her soft-looking lips, filling her with lust.

“Maria?” Eliza blurts, snapping out of her daze.

“Y-yes?” Maria stutters, then grins and blushes.

“Uhm… Oh, never mind. Have some food,” Eliza motions to the bowl of soup and hot bread.

She’s so pretty… Oh god, I’m attracted to her. Now she’ll think I’m crazy… But isn’t she looking at me like I’m looking at her… Stop getting your hopes up, Eliza.

“Um, Eliza?” Maria asks, taking a bite of the bread. “I just want to thank you again, this is so generous and kind of you. Also… You’re beautiful.”

Maria instantly slaps her hand onto her mouth, looks down, and blushes.

“Y-you think so, really? Thank you. Oh god, Maria, would it be so awful if I said I think you’re beautiful too? No – attractive even? And such a kind soul you are,” Eliza mumbles nervously.

“Um, really? Thank you, E-Eliza…” Maria’s cheeks turn a bright pink as she says, “I think… I think you’re attractive too.”

“No, you’re just saying it, I mean, I’ve never felt this way about another girl before, but you, god, you’re gorgeous. Fine in the body, a perfect face. I want to make you feel loved, sorry, don’t listen to me, sorry, Maria,” Eliza inches away from the girl, though inside she’s yearning to touch, and kiss, Maria.

“…You can.” Maria says and pulls Eliza back.

“Are you sure about this, Maria?” Eliza is worried but blinded.

Maria nods and Eliza presses her lips to Maria’s instantaneously. It is silent for a moment before Maria leans in again… slowly kissing Eliza back, speeding it up a little, not too much. It’s gentle and loving. Maria is the happiest she’s been in a long time.

Eliza’s hands wander into the blanket, touching Maria’s linen-covered back, as Maria’s make their way to Eliza’s shoulders, slowly tugging off her dress. Their lips move in languid, synchronized harmony, Maria nervously undressing Eliza.

~ this is porn now wowie ~

Eliza kisses down Maria’s neck, inciting melodic moans as she tugs the blanket off her now-warm body, leaving Maria in only the sheer linen shift. Eliza then pulls away for a moment to remove her own dress and corset. Maria sizes up Eliza’s thin body, in awe of her beauty. Eliza cups Maria’s supple breasts in her hands, feeling another woman’s for the first time and smiling to herself.

This might be wrong, but god, does it feel right…

Maria places her hands on Eliza’s small, perky breasts, Eliza sighs and pulls Maria’s shift up her legs. Maria slips out of her shift completely, before Eliza runs to the door and locks it, then closes all the curtains.She pulls her shift off, leaving both of them completely naked. Maria’s eyes widen a pit in awe, Eliza’s do the same, before she crawls closer to the other girl. Maria hides her face in her hands and closes her legs.

“Is this okay, Maria, oh, I’m sorry,” Eliza asks. Maria nods and motions for Eliza to come closer, smiling again, and blushing. Her legs are still crossed. Eliza gently pushes Maria into a laying position, then slips one of the couch pillows under her head. Maria’s hair was a curly mess, and Eliza thought it was beautiful. She straddles Maria’s legs, kissing down the girl’s softly curved body. She gently presses her silky lips on the creamy tan skin, spending extra time sucking on Maria’s nipples. Goosebumps formed on the surface of the younger girl’s tanned skin. Eliza smiles and continues kissing, making Maria moan.

Maria wraps her arms around Eliza, pulling her closer, feeling her skin, Eliza’s breasts now pressing on Maria’s lower stomach as Eliza continues to kiss her body, taking her time moving down to her core.

“Hmm, oh, Eliza…” Maria sighs and Eliza looks up at her from between her legs. They make eye contact, and Maria speaks again, quiet, sultry, dulcet.

“Y-you make me feel better than anyone ever made me before, Eliza, nobody’s ever loved me like you do. God, how can I repay you?” Maria says.

“Thank you, Maria… I love you. And uh, as for the payment, hm… we’ll sort it out later. It’s not important,” Eliza replies then kisses Maria’s inner thighs. She is gentle, giving a little lick once in a while like a kitten. Maria is in heaven. Eliza darts her tongue over to Maria’s labia, the curly-haired woman tilts her head back and squeals, accidentally bucking her hips up as Eliza’s tongue touches her clit. Eliza doesn’t so much as flinch, she continues to lick and suck at Maria’s belle-chose.

“Ah, oh, Eliza, baise-moi,” Maria exhales, and Eliza smiles.

“I see you speak French too,” Eliza speaks, the tinge of innocence in her voice almost driving Maria off the edge.

“Not the time,” Maria says through gritted teeth and pushes Eliza’s head down again.

“Je veux te baiser; tu est beau,” she sighs. Eliza’s cheeks turn warm and rosy, and Maria can feel it on her thighs.

“Dieu, faite-moi venir, amoreuse,” Maria exclaims, grinding her hips against Eliza’s face. Eliza moans once, twice, the vibrations sending shockwaves through Maria’s body. Maria moves a hand down her body, only to have it swatted away by Eliza.

“Maria, petite fille, tu viens quand je te fais. Comprendre?” Eliza says in a dominant tone, and slips a finger inside Maria, soaking wet and almost in paradise. Maria is shaking with pleasure, and by the time a third finger is added, Maria’s release is there. Eliza can feel her walls clenching around her fingers, oh god, is it ever hot, and Maria’s moans are like a song.

“That’s good, Maria,” Eliza says, licking the juices off her fingers.

“Oh, Eliza, god, thank you,” Maria sighs, before pushing Eliza over, fingers still in her mouth, and kissing her, tasting herself on the girl’s lips. Maria is animalistic, not taking her time on Eliza’s body, knowing plenty well she’s warmed up enough. She kisses Eliza’s lips, her breasts, her stomach and thighs, before burying her face between Eliza’s legs.

“Eliza, vous goutez si bien et doux, baise, oh,” Maria says.

“Oui, Maria, oui, yes,” Eliza moans, wanton and needy under Maria’s touch.

Maria hums on Eliza’s clitoris, making Eliza pant with pleasure.

“Y-you…” Eliza manages to say between moans. Maria looks up and takes her tongue away for a second, licks her lips and says: “Francais seulement, ma belle.”

Eliza nods and tilts her head back as Maria begins to pleasure her again.

“Maria, oui, t-tu,” Eliza helplessly squeals.

“Viens pour moi, Eliza, viens pour moi,” Maria says as she inserts two fingers into Eliza, making her moan and sign.

“Oui, Maria!” Eliza shouts, shivering because she’s so close to her orgasm.

“Vous pouvez la faire, venez dans ma bouche, Eliza, si doux et parfait, s’il vous plait, Eliza,” Maria pants, sending Eliza over the edge with not less than a scream; Eliza was known to Alexander as a quite loud partner. Maria takes a deep breath and crawls up next to Eliza, resting her head on her shoulder and kissing her neck.

“Th-thank you, Eliza,” Maria says.

“No, thank you,” Eliza responds, out of breath. Eliza kisses Maria back and hugs her tight, their skin is warm and sticks together with sweat. They lay there for awhile, fingers entangled, sweat evaporating off their creamy skin.


End file.
